


Hábitos

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Kaidou no hace nada para cambiar sus hábitos.





	Hábitos

Los hábitos, dice Inui, son algo que puede ser cambiado con suficiente empeño.

Un esfuerzo consciente puede bastar para eliminar algo que se hace inconscientemente, aun si se lleva haciendo ese algo desde años atrás.

Kaidou le cree; tal como le cree cuando le dice que ese ejercicio en el agua servirá para perfeccionar sus técnicas, que esa montaña tiene el ángulo perfecto para fortalecer sus piernas e incluso Kaidou está dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda a esas desagradables bebidas que Inui llama "jugo vegetal", porque si Inui lo dice, seguramente sí tienen alguna propiedad nutritiva para quienes puedan sobrevivir tomarlos.

Aun así, Kaidou no hace nada para cambiar su propio hábito y ni siquiera habla con Inui al respecto.

Le molesta que éste refuerce los comentarios sobre él y que estos hagan que el que parece que será su apodo durante toda la secundaria se quede más y más en la mente de todos.

Pero tomar aire lentamente y luego dejarlo escapar por sus labios, produciendo un silbido, lo calma y lo ayuda a enfocarse en lo que tiene frente a él.

Y tal vez por eso —y las victorias— valga la pena soportar ser llamado "serpiente" o "víbora" por muchos.

Aunque quizás, piensa, si eso continúa en preparatoria no estaría mal consultar con Inui y encontrar con su ayuda un nuevo hábito que le dé el mismo efecto.


End file.
